A machine includes a power source and a power transmission system. The power transmission system controls the application of the power generated by the power source. Conventional power transmission systems include a gearbox and a propeller shaft that transmits the energy from the power source to an axle. The gearbox typically includes gears, or gear trains, to provide speed and torque conversions from the power source to the axle.
A hybrid machine includes a power transmission system that receives power from two or more sources. The design of the hybrid machine combines the best characteristics of each power source. In the motor vehicle industry, conventional hybrid vehicles combine the best characteristics of an electric motor and an internal combustion engine to produce a more efficient motor vehicle.
Sustainable energy is the ability to produce energy to meet the present energy need without compromising the ability to meet that energy need in the future. Technology that promotes sustainable energy focuses on renewable energy sources and energy efficiency.